Kobold Engineering
From the sewers of Fiend's Reach have been trickling weapons that take the common firearm to a new level. Whispers say that strange humans washed ashore and were put to work with a cult of kobolds, exchanging technology for magic and safety. Truly if this alliance is real, then Fiend's Reach may be in store for a reckoning. Either way though, these weapons exist. New Firearm Properties The kobold engineered firearms are more advanced than regular firearms and introduce a few new special properties. Advanced Firearms with the advanced property are simpler to fire, but require specially made ammunition. These metal cartridges are expensive (15 gp each), but are a sturdier more advanced form of alchemical cartridges. As such, this quality makes it faster to reload without having an increased misfire chance. One-handed advanced firearms can be reloaded to full capacity as a move action, while Two-handed advanced firearms can be reloaded with 1 round as a move action. These actions cannot be reduced by anything other than the Rapid Reload feat (or class features that work as Rapid Reload) to a free action. Automatic Some of the firearms that were shared with the kobolds who mass produced them had the ability to fire extremely rapidly by simply holding the trigger down. This quality functions much in the same way as the Scatter quality, except no alternate ammunition is required, and an automatic attack is made in a line starting from any corner of the wielder's space, and extending 3 range increments. When an automatic weapon attacks all creatures in a line, it makes a separate attack roll against each creature within the line. Each attack roll takes a –2 penalty (in addition to range increment penalties), and its attack damage cannot be modified by precision damage or damage-increasing feats such as Vital Strike. Effects that grant concealment, such as fog or smoke, or the blur, invisibility, or mirror image spells, do not foil an automatic attack. If any of the attack rolls threaten a critical, confirm the critical for that attack roll alone. A firearm that makes an automatic attack misfires only if all of the attack rolls made misfire. If an automatic weapon explodes on a misfire, it deals triple its damage to all creatures within the misfire radius. An automatic attack expends a number of rounds equal to the attack rolls made +50% (rounded up). If a firearm does not have enough rounds chambered to expend, the length of the line can be shortened until there are few enough targets. Alternatively, an automatic firearm can be used to make a scatter shot, expending rounds of ammunition as described above, instead of being loaded with an alternate ammunition (this cone cannot be shortened though). Charged Charged firearms blend magic and engineering to fire magical energy instead of physical ammunition. A charged weapon requires specially made crystals for ammunition, costing 50 gp a charge (and are reloaded as firearms with the advanced quality). The upside of these extremely expensive weapons is that they have no maximum capacity and never misfire. Slow Firing Some of the more heavy duty firearms of kobold engineering are slow to fire, but often pack a massive punch. A slow-firing weapon requires a full-round action to use, and cannot be used to make iterative attacks. Touch Many of the kobold weapons appear to be a mixture of firearm and magic item. These weapons always resolve against touch AC, regardless of range increment. Kobold Engineered Firearms The following firearms have been cropping up from the sewers, aledgedly created by a group of kobolds working with mysterious washashores. One-handed Firearms Two-handed Firearms Category:Magitech Update Category:Magic Item